


Flowers in my Hair, Demons in my Head

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis just wants peace. Jehan believes he can teach the police how to care for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in my Hair, Demons in my Head

“Everyone stay back. They won’t hurt us unless-” 

“They’ll hurt us anyways!” Enjolras yells over Combeferre, looking towards the line of police closing in on them. He shakes a piece of long blonde hair out of his eyes, which are fierce. 

If there ever was such a thing as fierce hippies, Enjolras was one of them. 

“Enj, man,” Courfeyrac says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down.” 

Jehan nods from where he’s standing, tucked under Courfeyrac’s arm. Flowers are weaved into his blonde hair, and he straightens. “I’ll go try to reason with them.” 

He hears quite a few protests, but none get around Enjolras’, 

“They’ll kill you.” 

Jehan tugs a plain white flower from his hair, and he smiles serenely at them. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes are bright and green. 

“Relax, Enj. They wouldn’t kill us.” 

He turns his back on them and he’s still smiling as he steps forward, towards the police. They’re all holding guns, and he walks towards the fiercest-looking one. He recognizes him. His name’s Javert. 

When he’s just one step away, Javert speaks. “One more step and I shoot.” 

He pauses, his bare feet hesitating for but a moment, before he steps forward. Surely he can show him that violence isn’t the way, right? 

He reaches out, to the barrel of the gun, and wordlessly places the white flower on it. 

Then a terrible noise sounds, and Jehan falls back. The flower, smoking slightly, floats to the ground beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I produce to you my 50th story on AO3! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
